1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for monitoring a database system without access to the database system, in particular to a method for monitoring a database system without access to the database system, wherein every SQL (Structured Query Language) existing on an IPC pipe between a plurality of operating servers including databases and a plurality of client application processes is extracted, analyzed and recorded, such that all SQL information and database performance information are monitored with no load or minimized load to the database and the network system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an information processing system consists of a plurality of operating servers, each including a database, a plurality of client terminals connected to the database of the operating server using a SQL net protocol, and a firewall for protecting information in the information processing system, etc. The information processing system uses a broadcasting network connected by Ethernet, etc. Further, the database generally includes a DBMS (DataBase Management System), and the SQL includes standardized user program language and interfaces for a Relational DBMS (RDBMS) as provided by ORACLE™. Hereinafter, database system means ORACLE™ database and database management system (DBMS or RDBMS).
Generally, in the abovementioned information processing system, if application programs of the client terminal access the database system, the DBMS dynamically creates numerous data related to performance of the database and stores the data to a certain area of the memory. Especially, performance data of database created by ORACLE™ DBMS (or RDBMS) are classified in database level, session level and SQL level, and each classified datum is stored in a data dictionary allocated on the memory space for a certain time.
Therefore, prior methods (or tools) for monitoring database access directly to the memory of the database or the DBMS (RDBMS) monitor the performance data of the database. However, these types of methods or tools have a problem in that loads are applied to the database system and the network or the operating server in the information processing system during monitoring performance data. Further, by using above-mentioned prior methods for monitoring the database, it is nearly impossible to monitor information of every SQL in the information processing system, which may process thousands or tens of thousands of transactions per second.